


Cafe' Chaotix

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Bar, Café, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Gen, Missing Scene, No Plot/Plotless, Piano, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: In the quiet of a cafe'/bar in outer space, Vector and Espio have a conversation. Oneshot.
Kudos: 20





	Cafe' Chaotix

_Café Chaotix_

The sounds of the piano keys filled the small, wooded area that they occupied. It was strange how their usual living room was now a totally different place- a bar to be specific. What a difference a paint job and a bottle rack made.

Espio sighed as he polished another glass, the typical thing for a bartender. He looked over at his boss- lost in his own melody on the piano, eyes closed in concentration. "You know that there are no customers here right now, Vector. You can stop playing now."

Vector's eyes opened, gave Espio a side glance, and then drifted back to the piano. "I know, but I like a little music to brighten this place up."

Espio gave half a nod and went back to his job, glancing at the alcohol bottles while he had the chance. He looked at Vector- and seeing that the other wasn't looking- he poured himself some of the liquor.

Somehow through the arrange of notes, Vector still heard the liquid. "Hey, aren't ya a bit young for that?"

Espio leaned against the empty side of the shelf nonchalantly. "We're in outer space, I think that the age restrictions are a bit different here."

"Yeah, but by that logic Charmy could have some," Vector pointed out.

They were both glad that Charmy was fast asleep. He was lying over one of the wooden tables, serving plate still half-grasped in his small hand in an almost-dramatic way…but at least he looked peaceful.

Espio shook his head. "You're right, but at least I am closer to _our_ legal age."

"You're so wrong though," Vector smirked.

"Shush, you never saw it from me." He held the glass up towards the ceiling, in a mocking fashion. " _Kanpai,_ to our business that actually makes money."

"Well, we _are_ the only ones runnin' a bar-café out in space," Vector murmured.

"True enough." Espio dipped his head back, downing the whole glass and hitting his head against the shelf as a result.

Vector stifled a laugh, apparently only now stopping to look up at the chameleon. His timing was frustrating.

Espio rubbed the back of his head angrily. "Shush, it's not that funny." Yet Vector didn't stop laughing.

"You are going to regret this you know," Vector wheezed out at last.

"You are going to regret laughing," Espio retorted, cleaning the glass he had just used. He shot a vengeful look at his boss, but just as easily the crocodile had gone back to playing piano.

"Maybe I will. But if you've never had alcohol before you're not going to know what to expect, especially since you chose that for starters."

"How do you know what I drank?"

"I could smell it from here."

He laughed afterwards, as if that were funny.

Espio crossed his arms, the glass now put back away. "I'll be alright, don't you worry."

Vector nodded, that stupid smirk returning again. "Suurrre."

Espio leaned back against the shelf, more careful this time, and he closed his eyes. He listened to the melody that Vector was spelling out, realizing its familiarity.

"I didn't know you learned to play that on piano," he commented.

Vector nodded proudly, eyes closed again. "Of course. I've gotta show some recognition to our roots."

Espio laughed to himself.

"Team Chaotix," he began softly, almost a hum.

"They're detectives you want on your siiide," Vector sang, a bit louder.

"Detectives," Espio muttered. "We certainly don't look like detectives now."

"Hey, we're masters of disguise," Vector chuckled.

"Pretty much. Either that or we're liars." He watched the ceiling fan spin, but no breeze seemed to come from it.

"But we're good liars," Vector replied.

"There are no 'good' liars," Espio returned.

"See? I must be the best of them," Vector teased.

Espio rolled his eyes, and silence settled in.

Charmy muttered in his sleep, something about," Being there in a minute."

Espio and Vector laughed lightly at the realization. "He's finally worked himself tired," Vector commented.

"Now we know the secret. Just let him play waiter if we need some peace and quiet," Espio returned.

"Yep."

He changed the song swiftly, into some kind of jazzy, slow tone. "Hopefully he'll stay asleep 'til another customer comes in," Vector said absentmindedly.

"Hopefully."

Espio closed his eyes again, questioning sleep himself. The music lulled him slightly, he felt himself lean forward towards the ground- rather dangerously. He quickly opened his eyes and feigned purpose in his sway.

Vector chuckled to himself, eyes closed, but somehow knowing the other's movements. It was rather eerie and agitating.

"Hey, I thought it would keep Charmy asleep, but I guess it works on ya too."

"Pfft, I was just teasing," Espio lied. He said it so convincingly, that Vector actually believed it, and agreed with a simple," Oh."

Perhaps Espio was the "best liar" instead. He thought of this with slight pride, though he knew there were no "good" liars. Or so he thought he believed.

Abruptly, the door opened, the bell above it ringing in recognition. Charmy awoke with a tired exclamation of," Welcome to Café Chaotix!" before pushing himself off from the table and yawning.

Their moment of quiet was broken, and the bustle that they had created would continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:...being in outer space isn't an excuse for underage drinking.


End file.
